Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (film)
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball is a 2005 superhero adventure film, released on the novel by Rita Christensen. Score writer, Dan Wilson replaced Kim Dawson of her retirement, making it the first film to date. Director, James Calvin returns as the same director, it is the third film in the popular ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' series. Brian Clark as screenwriter, while Derek Todd became a producer, alongside Dan Kroger replaced from Amy Vanish. The film is filmed in Cincinnati, Ohio for a main location including Jane Hoop Elementary Base and Catwoman's Base. Morphin the Power is filmed in Oakwood, Mississouri, and Catland is shot at the Hinchinbrook Island in Australia. The film stars Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin as the three young superheroes, defending Cincinnati, Ohio by the attack of Catwoman, where they discover a powerful Magic Ball. It features a young leader of the Jane Hoop Elementary, Danny, the boy wander. His friends, Rebecca and Alec and also others, Cory and Jaquille. Danny's cousin, Naudia and allies and villains Miss. Watson, Mayor, Dr. Catwoman, Shadow and Shadow and SWAT Teammates. A new character starring with Keira Knightley as Belle. The Magic Ball opens on November 11, 2005 worldwide, and brought a critical population, and joining one of the biggest opening day of all-time, and biggest opening weekend of all-time, both holding record till it was broken by Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. For worldwide, the film earned over $890 million, which is the second highest-grossing film of 2005, behind Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and known as the 16th highest-grossing movie of all-time, placing it as the fourth highest-grossing Hoop film into the franchise behind ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'', ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' and ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power''. It is the second film into the franchise for IMAX release. Plot :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball Having Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille taking their summer break, The Magic Ball crashes in the forest, Morphin the Power. It was one of the powerful weapon used for good and evil. Rival, Belle has begin her revenge when first appears following with Catwoman however, also when viewing with her about The Magic Ball, the most powerful weapon that she thinks that the Magic Ball could be used for evil. The weapon starts when giving Catwoman giving a evil idea. Catwoman plans to used it to source it's power to rule the world but first she must defeat The Jane Hoop gang. When The gang traveled at located at the lost Island-Forest Morphin the Power, Belle has caught it and stealing it with Catwoman. She and others escapes from the Forest heading back to Catwoman's base leaving the heroes and SWAT. Mayor and Miss. Watson were on a meeting with Goldenman talking how much dangerous The Magic Ball is while The Gang were gone. With them gone, Goldenman tells The Story of The Magic Ball of how the magic was used. Meamwhile, The gang begins to fight with the robots and hurried onto back to the base when the force field goes away after defeating them all. Catwoman, Shego, Monkeyman and Belle entered into The Jane Hoop Elementary Base. Catwoman shows Allies The Magic Ball that they have steal. They were trying to grabbed it from Catwoman blocked by Force field. Catwoman views to Them when thinks The Magic Ball was one of her weapon what she told them The it was to be used for evil. For the meantime, George is kidnapped, and his family joins Jane Hoop. Catwoman used the power of The Magic Ball destroyed their base. The Base was completely destroyed by Catwoman and the gang alone during in the rain once Danny would leave become a loser, but discovers not to give up. Which she sneaks on "The Magic Ball", Belle spotted, as she has sneak into "The Base" has stole "The Magic Ball", which the Base has became frozen by The Magic Ball. Belle has now frozen Danny and pretends he is killed by Catwoman letting them lost their leader. Rebecca, Alec, Cory, Jaquille starts by saving Danny. Goldenman has later uses off Magic letting a spell to unfroze Danny. The gang takes their sea ride to the island defends that Catwoman wishes the treasure takes off returned however the gang must used it to turn the world back to normal. They were being completely attacked by Catwoman's Giant Cat Ocean Monster however the gang takes their tricked taking back to the island must return to Cincinnati before it's too late. Belle made her plan with Catwoman that she would make her queen of Cincinnati Ohio by using the power of the Magic Ball source it's power. However, Catwoman wishes on it making the Gang's base destroyed. The gang were shocked that they think that Goldenman were killed in there. After that, Danny and Alec were talking about that Catwoman must have source the power from the Magic Ball and almost running out of magic never to make more magic come true. Naudia tries to save Alec, but she was already next caught on the powerful spell from cats however join with Catwoman's army. Meanwhile, The fight was left with Danny, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille in a battle of Cincinnati includes with Mayor and Miss. Watson were being frozen as for they were trapped never to be breaking out after Catwoman would kill them. Cory and Jaquille caught next, leaving a battle to Danny and Rebecca. Meanwhile, Rebecca has been originally attacked. She left Danny to save everything. He takes her to keep her save to the Base with Goldenman defend her. Goldenman ordered that Danny would go to save the world without his friends. While in a battle, Danny was out of control by mind from Catwoman, which thinks by sneaking attacks to trick Catwoman. After providing, Danny tricks Catwoman, letting her going in prison, but escapes from the spell to fight next time. Danny saved the world and his friends. Meanwhile, Danny tells them magic wasn't not just much dangerous, but for their special imagination. Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden: A main character and male protagonist. Now he had entered his third year a battle, he would able when only helping stopping Catwoman from controlling him. He provided wasn't enough by Catwoman, protecting his memories and his friends. *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Henry: A main character and female protagonist. *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller: A main character and second male protagonist, which is Naudia's boyfriend. *Bart Simpson as Cory Berning: A main character and third male protagonist. *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short: A main character and fourth male protagonist. *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden: Danny's younger cousin and Alec's girlfriend. *Miranda Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson: The secretery who lived with Mayor at the Jane Hoop Elementary Base. *George Jones as Mayor James Watson: The city officer who lived with Miss. Watson married at the Jane Hoop Elementary Base. *Arthur Walters as Goldenman: Danny's golden godfather, born from a trophy over 1600 years, which was buried from preceding. *Barbara Timer as Salma Green "Dr. Catwoman: A main villain, from woman wearing a catsuit, trying to defeat the superheroes. *Barbara Dee as Shego Dalma: A friend of Catwoman and Monkeyman. *Stephen Johnson as Shadow the Monkeyman: A friend of Catwoman and Monkeyman. *Keira Knightley as Belle Lamar: Catwoman's newest friend and new rival. Belle has frozen everyone of Cincinnati, Ohio and Danny's friends including Danny in the climax. *Charlie Anderson as Jack Rowe: A Best pal of McKenzie Bradford. *Dan Williams as McKenzie Bradford: A Best pal of Jack Rowe. *Nick Richards as David Johnson: A SWAT Teammate for Jane Hoop Elementary. *Jessica Alder as Maria Dawns: A SWAT Teammate for Jane Hoop Elementary. *Elliot Martinson as Michael Walker: A SWAT Teammate for Jane Hoop Elementary. *Joey Freeman as Boating Man: Appears attack by Catwoman on the boat at the beginning. *Michael Woods as Boating Man: Appears attack by Catwoman on the boat at the beginning. *Kyle Peters as Boating Man: Appears attack by Catwoman on the boat at the beginning. *Jimmy Roberson as Boating Man: Appears attack by Catwoman on the boat at the beginning. *Nova Lavender as Female Broadcaster: Appears on television broadcast filming the news. *Dan Ryan as Male Broadcaster: Appears on television broadcast filming the news. George W. Bush, Laura Bush, Barbara Pierce Bush and Jenna Welch Hager played as themselves into the film. Soundtrack :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (soundtrack) Difference from the Book ''The Magic Ball was the third longest behind the fourth book, with 23 pages, and 432 pages and 34 chapters long,3 of the Jane Hoop Elementary series and this film was the shortest in the Jane Hoop Elementary film series of 128 minutes long.3 Into this first chapter of the book, the beginning of the book appears that there was a flashback about "The Magic Ball" has been created, when the god may created this ball into a black color. Within a different color of The Magic Ball, it is painted for a color black, original into illustrate by Joan Hewitt.3 The different of the Magic Ball was suppose to be black inside the book, but into the film, the Magic Ball was suppose that it was to be colored pink.3 When Black was made into the book, and Pink was made into a movie.3 Different colors of the Magic Ball was much a different size color. And a flashback of The Magic Ball has been removed from the movie, and letting also be a long beginning of Men fishing boating, the office took a scene after the beginning of Catwoman, couldn't start her fight against Jane Hoop Elementary.3 The scene where The Dance Scene was shown, it has been cut inside the film, only the dance scene, when providing Catwoman taking over Danny's actual mind using a magical weapon the Black ball, "The Magic Ball", but was suppose to be a pink ball, "The Magic Ball" into the film. The Dance scene where Danny's mind was out of control has been remove from the film.3 Sequence of an Event, Rebecca kisses Alec into the cheeks at the third chapter for the book, after working out into the gym with their friends, in the film, Rebecca hasn't kiss Alec into his cheeks at all.3 While often having Pizza for Lunch, the scene were set into the "Pizza Store", but into the film, it was only set into the "Jane Hoop Elementary Base", when providing having lunch at home.3 In Morphin the Power, the gang feel into a hole at the second power, which fell into a trap.3 Following the following, the trap door also appears into the book, when feel into a trap again, making the gang having the worse saving the day ever feel to the trap door.3 The romantic scene of Naudia and Alec were seen on a boat, when searching to reach to Catland to get Catwoman with The Magic Ball, begins kissing too much, and let for Cory and Jaquille playing cards.3 In the film, the scene were not featured on a boat kissing with Alec kissing for a romantic scene.3 Alec starts playing cards with Cory and Jaquille for the movie.3 In the book, George W. Bush as Himself, Laura Bush as Herself, Barbara Pierce Bush as Herself and Jenna Welch Hager as Herself were not promoted, but they do appear into the book, displaying to start having characters to be guess star into this adventure, while The Cincinnati Reds Baseball appears into the book of this adventure, istead of Catwoman caught the Magic Ball and kidnapping the president from the book, Catwoman has caught the Magic Ball. In the book, Danny starts meeting with The Cincinnati Reds team at the Studio, often to start their model of Jane Hoop Elementary before the attack of Catwoman, before she returns to destroy Jane Hoop Elementary and kidnapping a red star attacking with Black Magic Ball. In the meantime in the movie, Danny and the gang starts meeting the President of the United States George W. Bush, since the president for 2000, while Dr. Catwoman returns for a attack for Jane Hoop Elementary, by kidnapping George, and attack with Pink Magic Ball. The Attack of the Boat, The gang get brought magically to Catland quickly while Catwoman wasn't there; she used the Magic Ball tricking them to travel back in Cincinnati, Ohio from the book.3 She had made a plan both same idea from the book and film, but the attack of the Catwind from the book, but was Catwater in the film, Catwater pushes the gang back to Cincinnati, Ohio, when Catwoman made a joke to them, when she return back in Cincinnati begin to rule the world, respond "try and catch me!".3 Reaction Critical reception Of the following film that it was received real positively by the critics, when graining onto 90% "By Cream to the Crops" when rated on Rotten Tomatoes. It was one to the same but not different time for the rating when in Second film has have.3 The New York Daily News has praised by the film for the both its humor and on its Fantasy world.3 The young child actors has praised on demonstrating a "fantastic range of subtle emotions", particularly with Blake Brown whom Sexual described for delivering as a "primital and nuanced of sailing performance" The new cast were also to praised: was to described as "amazing"; Keira Knightley's make scenes as Belle Lamar to described as "awesome"; and Arthur Walters played Goldenman as entered for his second time that described "as a good person".3 The main of Danny, Rebecca and Alec from among to others to impressed of most of critics. While with theatrical characters were played by as young children of the previous films "as they had subtly transitioned into young children in real life of pre-teens include Dee as a teenager" (in The Magic Ball) from according to one USA Today of reviewer. Bloom Dee "he has became a first teenager, because he is born in '92, only 13 years old".3 Danny has been also physically matured since Goldenman's Revenge.3 In the meeting scene, Blake Brown's character is shown as with some almost showing significant hair and his muscle growth.3 By Negative criticism when included the film's pace which The Opera Republic described as when being "far too episodic",3 when CNN.com has been described the film as "clunky and disjointed".3 Another to criticism was that an many of the supporting character that did not get enough of screen time. Some of the fans criticised the film of changing and when leaving it away from them too much fair and as those parts of their plot line it set down events and up occur later inside the series. Simon Rowland reports "they are fired from their jobs", he was mean hops "Jane Hoop Elementary" smells, don't like them.3 For lyric our job for dealing about "piece of cake" Goldenman's Revenge, it would be a lot little frighten for young children. This second film, may be priming a 3D action in IMAX 3D,3 but released into regular theaters.3 This is as the shortest film so far (128 minutes) in the film series, in the book,3 it would be the shortest in the series.3 Remining for Goldenman, first appears in the second adventure, includes that he did not appears in the first adventure.3 Two best friends fighting, Rebecca and Alec may starts a little to upset the young children, does not like for them to fight at each other. Danny's grows little taller than Alec, Rebecca still as the shortest character.3 Jaquille is now growing up to 2 feet small, but still as the tallest from his friends, which fans are cheering chaos, but the scenes were faked total "Totally so a piece of cake".3 Belle Lamar, portrayed by Keira Knightley after filming her first adventure film, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (Elizabeth Swann) and British film, Bend It Like Beckham (Juliette 'Jules' Paxton).3 The Magic Ball was one of the Pink color that was a crystal with a dark whole from the back and round. The Magic Ball was to be made by Plastic of Paper.3 Arthur Walter's character, Goldenman returned for the third film, He was first appears in second film while Goldenman becomes Danny's godfather and Rebecca and Alec boss.3 The Water Monster was to be used by a giant fan made from wind and must be too difficult to make it from scratch. Danny Gorden has returned to the third film with his friends, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille to taking on their newest adventure yet.3 They will save the world and kick Catwoman's But once again.3 When a big opening, the entire of the Jane Hoop series releases into theaters, some of the scenes were too scary for young children. PG ratings, a some scary for them.3 The Hoop films starts letting to get other characters like Joey Freeman as Boating Man, Michael Woods as Boating Man, Kyle Peters as Boating Man, Jimmy Roberson as Boating Man, Nova Lavender as Female Broadcaster, Dan Ryan as Male Broadcaster, George W. Bush as Himself, Laura Bush as Herself, Barbara Pierce Bush as Herself and Jenna Welch Hager as Herself, all of these people are reaching the point, that there were too many cast into this film. The reasons about presidents and fighting crime with superheroes starts fighting with evil. The job was incredible awesome.... We able to defend that most people enjoys watching this instalment through the series, this is totally... the successful series. Box office With the film grossed $50 million on opening day, it made $134 million on the weekend, break the biggest opening weekend of all-time. It holds the record till Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest was released with $135 million, on July 2006. For the opening day, it also made the biggest with Dead Man's Chest broke that record of $55 million. The opening day is now in seventh place as of 2009, and opening weekend is now in sixth place as of 2009, and also the second biggest opening day into the franchise behind ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland''. The film also made £14.37 million begins with UK on the weekend, with $87 million in total. The film was surprises pass it's third film for the film series, Hoop second film. It also earns AUS $30 million.3 The foreign market earns the film of $590 million, making it the third highest grossing film of all-time of the market. It has earn the US and Canada over $301 million. The Magic Ball made $891 million worldwide, making it the 14-highest grossing film of all-time. As of June 2006, The Magic Ball became the second highest-grossing film into the Jane Hoop Elementary film series behind ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'', but as of 2009, it is the fourth highest-grossing film into the Jane Hoop Elementary film series behind The First, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' and Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland. Awards The Magic Ball nominated giving off 78th Academy Awards held with two Oscars when lost. It was nominated of the Academy Award which includes "Best Motion Pictures" held in 2006, it holds on 8 wins & 28 nominations one-time. Within nominated for two Academy Awards; Academy Award for Original Music Score and Academy Award for Visual Effects but won neither. The film is also nominated at the Kids' Choice Awards losing to Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, including nominated for "Favorite Movie Actor" (Brown) and "Favorite Movie Actress" (Tammie). Relaese :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (video game) The film was released on DVD in North America on April 11, 2006. It was available in one- and two-disc editions, as well as part of an 8-disc boxset that includes all four films to date.19 Both the widescreen and full-screen versions of the DVD.20 It was rereleased on December 19, 2006, to release a sneak peek for [[Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power (film)|''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power]]. In the United States, the first four Jane Hoop Elementary films were released on HD DVD and Blu-ray disc on December 18, 2007 expecially the fourth instalment. The film sold over $419,151,501 copies, bringing the biggest selling of all-time, till it was broken by the following film. References #^ a b (2005, November 19). Harry Potter: Behind the Magic. Grenada Television. #^ a b (2005, November 14). Goblet of Fire Red Carpet Interviews, Part 2: Interviews filmed with Tolga Safer, David Heyman, Miranda Richardson, and Dan Radcliffe on the red carpet of the US premiere. (QuickTime). The Leaky Cauldron, MuggleNet. Retrieved on 2007-09-15. #^ Burr, Ty. "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire movie rewiew", The Boston Globe, 2007-11-17. Retrieved on 2007-09-15. #^ a b c Dadds, Kimberly; Miriam Zendle. "Harry Potter: books vs. films", Digital Spy, 2007-07-09. Retrieved on 2007-09-14. #^ Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ a b "A blistering 'Goblet of Fire", New York Daily News. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ Stephanie Zacharek. ""Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire"", Salon.com, 2005-11-17. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ a b c Todd McCarthy. "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", Variety, 2005-11-09. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ "The Young Wizard Puts Away Childish Things", The New York Times. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. (Requires membership) #^ Bill Muller (2005-11-18). Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. The Arizona Republic. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ a b Paul Clinton. "Review: New 'Potter' tries to do too much", CNN.com, 2005-11-21. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ PotterCast #14. PotterCast. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ Who's seen GoF and what did everybody think?. Fiction Alley. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ http://news.xinhuanet.com/english/2006-03/07/content_4269696.htm Xinhuanet.com Retrieved on 05-29-07 #^ YahooFinance http://biz.yahoo.com/prnews/060418/to193.html?.v=22 YahooFinance Biz.yahoo.com Retrieved on 05-29-07 #^ http://www.boxofficemojo.com/yearly/chart/?yr=2005&p=.htm Boxofficemojo.com Retrieved on 05-29-07 #^ "'Wyrd' lawsuit against new 'Harry Potter' movie", Canadian Broadcasting Corporation. #^ "'Wyrd Sisters' cannot stop Harry Potter", Canadian Broadcasting Corporation. #^ http://www.mugglenet.com Mugglenet.com Retrieved on 05-29-07 #^ http://www.panandscan.com/news/show/Harry_Potter/433 Panandscan.com Retrieved on 05-29-07 #^ http://www.dvdactive.com DVDactive.com Retrieved on 05-29-07 #^ http://news.bbc.co.uk/cbbcnews/hi/newsid_4840000/newsid_4849900/4849952.stm News.bbc.co.uk Retrieved on 05-29-07 External links *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' at Allmovie